Why Is The Rum Always Gone?
by PerhapsNever00
Summary: BellamyxOC Doflamingo sends his woman to keep an eye on the "Big-Time Rookie" but Bellamy has eyes only for her. If you'd like a oneshot, send me a message!


~For Kurayami's Angel! Don't own One Piece!~

**Why Is The Rum Always Gone?**

Ara Seven knew Bellamy was her lesser. To be honest, it irritated her more then it should please her. But she was _with _Doflamingo. That was worth something...wasn't it?

She watched Bellamy beg and wheedle Doflamingo for his life, folding her arms and leaning against the building.

"Ara, baby...!" Doflamingo whined and it grated on every last one of Ara's nerves.

She sighed. "What?"

"Can you take this sucker out for me to go track down the Strawhat's and make sure he doesn't screw up again?"

Ara scowled. She knew what that meant. 'Go somewhere else so I can go spend time with my butt-buddy Crocodile'. "Yeah..." She sighed. Things were getting strained between the two of them anyway. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cut his head off while he slept, or her own. She straightened up and stood in front of Bellamy, a whole head and a half shorter then him. "Let's go, windbag." She said darkly. She didn't offer Doflamingo a goodbye. She was way past that and she knew he was too.

Bellamy followed along, quiet for once, his eyes never leaving Doflamingo's. He knew he had narrowly escaped death this day just to entertain his boss' lay. He turned, looking Ara up and down from the back. She'd be very nice to entertain...

There was a knock on Ara's cabin door (formerly Bellamy's) and she looked up from the map she was pouring over. "Yes?"

Bellamy came in, that big-ass grin plastered on his face. He'd become bolder as they had been sailing, which made Ara suspicious. "Brought you a drink." He held up the bottle of rum like it was a peace offering, but they both knew different.

Ara glared at him for a bit before going back to her map. "Not interested in recieving any ass-kissing, thank you."

"Not even just to relax?"

Ara paused. She did need a good drink. Maybe if she didn't drink too much it wouldn't hurt... She sighed. "Sit down then."

"I gotta say," Bellamy sat next to her, relaxing as he opened the bottle. "I didn't think Doflamingo would let me live."

"Doflamingo can be...generous, at times..." Ara said in a gloomy voice. Generous was the right word. When you were his favorite whore. She took the newly opened bottle from him.

"Sounds like you two aren't getting along so well." He pointed out.

"None of your damn business!" She snapped taking a sip.

"Yeesh! Okay!" But he grinned anyway. "Do you always drink like that?"

Ara gave him a withering look and gulped down a large portion before handing it back. "Satisfied?" She asked darkly.

"Yes." He started to snicker. "And so will you be in a few minutes."

"What...?" She asked, completely bewildered. Then it dawned on her.

The rum.

He'd put something in the rum.

"Did you...poison me?" She asked, her voice dangerous as she reached for her sword.

He swirled the liquid in the bottle around. "More like an aphrodisiac..." He smirked at her. "It should be kicking in pretty quickly."

Ara knew it. She shoved her hands in between her thighs, her face growing flushed as she realized she was already getting wet. When had Bellamy turned into such a...well, man? Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed his chiseled muscles on his arms, neck, and chest as her eyes traveled down to his pants...

She jerked her head away. "Asshole. I should kill you." She hissed, but she didn't move away. "H-how much did you put in there...?"

"Enough to stop any...arguments..." He snickered, leaning forward and turning her head. He kissed her roughly, pulling back to lick his lips. "Mmm...cinnamon and rum. I like it."

She tried to be angry with him. She really did. It was just impossible with the aching need beginning to grow ever stronger between her legs. She took her hands out from her in between her thighs and positioned herself over him, head inching ever closer to his. "Taste me again..." She breathed, and a small part of her brain couldn't believe this was even coming out of her mouth. The drug told it to shut up and that was the last she heard of reason for the rest of the night.

Bellamy swallowed, the grin gone. She was beautiful, all hot and flustered before him. She wanted - no needed - for him to touch her. And he sure as well was going to oblige. He kissed her again, hand running over her shoulders and slipping the tanktop straps off her shoulders.

Ara moaned wantonly, settling her body over his. She pushed him down into the cushions, kneeling poised above him like a tan goddess. She leaned down and tasted his lips again, letting his hands wander over her body. All thoughts of Doflamingo and the accursed Strawhat Pirates were forgotten as his hands found her breasts, lifting up her bra and her tank top to discover them. She panted as he chewed on her neck, hand reaching down to gently cup his package. "Just...please...?" She said, frustrated beyond belief.

"I'm not done torturing you yet." He snickered again and twisted her nipples almost savagely.

She cried out, lifting her head up. Her white hair stuck to her forehead from the sweat as she fought with him over torturing her or letting her have her release.

He finally flipped her underneath him, pinning her arms above her head with a growl. "I'll fuck you when I want to, dammit!" He snarled and she shuddered as his hands exposed her breasts again. She watched his mouth descend on them and cried out from the unearthly pleasure he twisted out of her, his other hand traveling down to her shorts. They were stripped from her and thrown on the floor, her high heels still intact. He let go of her hands and used both of his own hands to remove the last barrier to his prize. Such a clever hyena was he.

She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling like she was going to explode. "Touch me...!" She whined, writhing beneath him.

He cocked his head to the side, eying her with a leer. "Where?"

She blushed, shaking her head. She refused to sink that low. She refused to tell him where to touch her and how to do it -

He pressed his now hardened bulge against the cleft in her legs, laughing as she gasped and writhed with renewed vigor. "Where?" He demanded.

"My...my..." She shuddered. "Clit..."

He snickered, congratulating himself once again as he barely brushed his fingers over the most sensitive spot in her body, watching her cry out. He delved his fingers inside of her, poking around and listening to her cries growing needier. She was ready alright. She needed him. Right now. He undid his pants, letting his member spring free.

Ara gasped, hands covering her breasts as she stared at him. Oh god. He was really going to fuck her. "If Doflamingo ever finds out...!" It was meant to sound like a threat, but it sounded instead like a plea.

"He won't." Bellamy smirked. "Because everyone knows..." He prodded her entrance and grinned even wider at her moan. "...that you wanted it too." He slid in her with an ease that surprised even him.

Ara grabbed onto the cushions of the couch, resisting the urge to scream loudly. She looked up at him, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. "Y-you're b-big...!" She said softly, hating how childish she sounded.

Bellamy's cock throbbed at the sight of this woman - Ara Seven - laying before him like his bitch. He set up a steady rhthym, tongue stuck between his teeth as he grinned. "I'm going to fuck you like no one has ever done before...!" He hissed this promise in her ear, listening to her cry out as she held onto him.

Ara felt him move in and out of her, felt the intense heat that came from each thrust, and knew she was close to coming. Animalistic need took over as she moved with him, eyes almost rolling in the back of her head as her moment came. She screamed this time without abandon as she felt his hot dick twitch and expel its juices inside of her. She rode out the orgasm with him before collapsing, hot and exhausted, beneath him. Eyes closed shut, she panted out, "That...I...I'll kill you..."

"Maybe after tonight, but it's worth it." He replied, taking a deep breath as he pulled out. "More rum?"


End file.
